


memories

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a tale of love, laughter, and heartbreak all told from the memory of someone who could never forget their past lover.
Relationships: Brian Molko/Stefan Olsdal, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Ray Toro/Mikey Way, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	memories

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is my first story please enjoy :)

Peaches.

That was what Frank Iero smelled like when they had first met.

Gerard doesn't have much memory from that night of other people, but for some reason, he remembered him and his scent. It has been so long since they have last spoken but he never forgot about him. He remembered the little details about him, the ones that he loved. Like the way, Franks nose wrinkled when he laughs, or the way his eyes lit up and his arms moved around when he tried to explain something to the older boy, or when he did not share many emotions around people, but when it came to Gerard, Frank would let down his walls.

When the young man closes his eyes he can remember the first time meeting him, it was a warm summer night, and his younger brother forced him to go to some party that was being held in the woods with him as a chaperone. He abandoned him only after a few minutes, and Gerard just sat there watching him chat with some dude.

His eyes decided to wander for a quick second and then bam in the sea of drunk, sweaty teenagers and loud music he saw him standing there with a red cup in his hand, looking bored as if he was also dragged there. He looked at Gerard, and for a second Gerard could have sworn he flashed him a quick smile. He doesn't know if it was the beer he consumed earlier, but he found himself walking towards the young boy. He glanced at Gerard again, and Gerard smiled and let out his hand introducing himself, he hesitated for a second and took it telling the older boy that his name was Frank, but people called him Frankenstein. 

"Frankenstein?" he asked him, and he nodded and told him that he was born on Halloween and liked horror movies. Gerard did not know what else to say, so he decided to be quiet, and they stood next to each other hearing teenagers yell and EDM music playing, Gerard looked at Frank again, his face was slightly red, Gerard thought it was from the heat from the fires because he was too close to it. He wanted to leave, but he did not want to go without Frank. 

He guesses frank read his mind or at least had the same thought because he finished off what was in his cup and started walking, only to stop and look at the older boy.

"Well, aren't you coming?" he asked, a bored expression still on his face. 

Gerard nodded and quickly followed Frank, they left the party, and Gerard promptly texted Mikey telling him that he decided to go home early so that Mikey would not bother looking for him. They walked hearing the sound of the music fading and hearing only crickets and the twigs cracking underneath their shoes. 

Gerard did not know where Frank was taking him, he doesn't even know why he followed him in the first place, but for some reason, he could not stop. Finally, Frank paused and turn again until he reaches the area that he wanted to take Gerard. The lake. They sat down, and he put his hands into his pockets, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"want one?" he whispered like it was some sort of secret

Gerard hesitated for a second, he never smoked one before but when in Rome...

"sure" he shrugged trying to sound all cool and calm, but he was nervous.

He handed Gerard a cigarette and lit it for him, Gerard inhaled the smoke and started to cough. That's when the younger boy began to laugh, and Jesus Christ Gerard never heard a laugh like his before, his face was starting to turn red, and he was so thankful that it was dark. That was the first time Frank let his walls down around Gerard, and after hearing Franks laughter, Gerard knew he wanted to listen to it more.

Gerard gave him a soft smile. 

Frank smiled back.

The pure bliss of silence and the smell of smoke gave the two young boys a comfort with each other as if they had not just met earlier that night but as if they have known each other their whole life.

They started talking about everything and anything after throwing their cigarettes on the ground, Frank learned Gerard drew his own comic books and was afraid of needles with a soft spot for cats, Gerard learned that Frank loved dogs and is a self-proclaimed walking canvas which "come on we all are, we are all born blank and have the choice to cover our bodies with entirely different things, but some people just choose not to." he mentioned to Gerard later.

They talked about their favorite bands with The Smashing Pumpkins being Gerard favorite and The Black Flags being Franks and what they want to be when they grow up.

"A musician?" Gerard asked curiously after Frank mentioned it while grabbing a second cigarette from his pocket and offered Gerard one in which he declined.

"Yeah? I don't want to be working in some dead-end job I hate, if I'm going to have a job I might as well have one I love, you feel?"

Gerard nodded and stared at his shoes, he wanted to pursue comics more than just having Mikey read them. He felt like it was a silly dream, everyone in his family told Gerard that he was a talented artist, but that art does not pay the bills, and he has to think practical for the future. He was planning on majoring in Literature once he graduated high school, as it was a backup plan for him, and Gerard was just going to teach young teens to enjoy Literature like he does. 

“What about you? You never told me what you wanted to be.”

Gerard stayed quiet for a second and mumbled “A literature teacher” knowing damn well he wanted to say artist.

Frank nodded, he almost looked disappointed and dropped his second cigarette on the ground stomping it out. “why a literature teacher?” he asked.

“I like literature, seems practical to me. like you said, might as well do something I love as a job.” Gerard replied back.

“Never took you as a wannabe teacher to be honest.” Frank mumbled

“you just met me, how would you know?” Gerard snapped

“it’s the vibes you give off. I see an artist, someone who is probably good at writing or sketching, not a teacher, besides you claim to draw comics. I would love to read them one day if you would let me” Frank said giving Gerard a quick smile and Gerard automatically felt like an asshole.

“oh.. thanks” Gerard mumbled and was not surprised that frank got up, he was expecting frank to leave at that moment and was surprised when he reached out his hand and motioned it for Gerard to take it and you could bet that Gerard took his hand.

“come on its late and im sure your friends are looking for you.”

Gerard didn’t even know what time it was until he fished out his phone from his back pocket and saw that It was close to midnight and that he had three missed calls from mikey and a text message from his friend lindsey asking him where he was. Gerard quickly shot a text to lindsey saying he was with a friend and called mikey.

“Gerard! Ive been looking for you!”

With the slurred speech of his younger brother, Gerard knew that he was drunk. He didn’t have time to get annoyed, he just sighed and asked mikey where he was.

“im still at the party silly! You went missing and I got bored also I won the keg competition! Im the king! Im also drunk and tired and want to go home” mikey said

“alright mikey, I told you I went home already. Isn’t ray at the party, cant he give you a ride home?”

“hes drunk and his mom dropped him off! Please Gee, ill owe you big time besides youre the older one youre supposed to be responsible for me.”

Gerard groaned knowing that mikey was right and that he did not have the guts to let him or ray drive home drunk. He told mikey to stay where he was at with ray and that he would be coming right now. Mikey thanked him sounding happy and before he hung up he went

“also I know you are not home silly, I see your car is still here! Bye!”

Gerard heard the familiar beep which indicated the call was over and put his phone back in his pocket, he looked at frank and saw that he was smirking at him.

“what?”

“oh nothing just seems like you got a fun sibling, from the sounds of it, he is going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow but hey at least he got a cool loving brother who will hopefully not rat him out to mom and dad tomorrow.”

Gerard rolled his eyes

“oh yeah it’s so fun, what about you? Do you have to deal with this?”

“Nope, I got lucky to be an only child.”

They continued walking until they hit the party and found Mikey sitting with ray laughing about something. Their face lit up when they saw Gerard and waved him towards them. When he got to them Mikey quickly was the first one to talk.

“Gee! You’re here thank god! I was getting tired and bored!” his speech still slurred and a dumb grin plastered on his face.

At that moment Gerard would have given Mikey a long speech but was too tired and Mikey was too drunk to care and they both knew that it would be a waste of time on both ends so Gerard rolled his eyes and took Mikey and ray hands and gave an apologetic look to frank because he had to leave early. 

“I’m sorry”

“for what?”

“for you seeing this?”

“this?”

“me holding my brother and his friend hand drunk, trying to get them into their car.”

“ah its fine Gerard, I don’t mind, I think it’s funny. Usually, my friend Hayley would carry me out of parties but I cannot find her tonight.”

“oh?”

“Yeah, I think she left me for a girl but hey I met a cute guy tonight so we are both winners right?” frank said giving Gerard a Cheshire like smile

The word cute boy echoed through Gerard mind, and he stared at frank to see if frank noticed what he had just said, the smirk on his face says it all.


End file.
